Pacarku Tembus Pandang
by drdair
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**airandair present:**

**.**

**Pacarku Tembus P****andang **

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Gaje, Abal, dan semacamnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kami turut berduka cita."

"Kau harus sabar, Hinata."

Aku sesekali mengangguk menanggapi berbagai macam kalimat penenang yang mereka lontarkan padaku. Kalimat itu sama sekali tak berguna untukku—atau tepatnya aku yang menganggapnya angin lalu. Hatiku sudah beku, terlalu kaku untuk menerima sesuatu —sekalipun hanya beberapa kata yang mereka anggap bisa memperbaiki hatiku. Apa mereka pikir semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja hanya dengan memberiku kalimat penenang, membagi separuh semangat dan kebahagiaan kepadaku? Sayangnya tak semudah itu. Aku cermin—yang akan memantulkan apapun yang menyentuh hatiku. Aku cermin—yang tak akan membiarkan secercah cahaya pun melewati batas diriku. Dan aku selamanya cermin—yang akan selalu menjaga benda di belakangku agar tak tersentuh cahaya, membuatnya tetap gelap gulita, karena hanya itu yang kubisa.

Aku tersenyum miris, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun bulir-bulir air mata sudah menggenang penuh di kelopak mataku. Ayo, Hinata. Tersenyumlah. Maka orang-orang di sekitar tak akan cemas, meskipun rasa sakit di batinku sudah mencapai batas.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita pulang." Aku menengadahkan kepala perlahan, mata lavenderku menangkap sosok yang sangat ku kenal. Emeraldnya juga nampak redup, matanya membengkak, penampilannya buruk walau tak seburuk diriku.

"Kau pulang dulu saja, Sakura. Aku menyusul nanti." ujarku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan aura Sakura mulai berubah. Matanya kini lebih redup, ia mengangguk seolah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku.

Sakura menepuk bahuku pelan. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." ujarnya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kapan orang-orang itu pergi. Yang aku tahu, sekarang aku sendirian lagi. Di sini. Di depan batu nisan bertulisankan **'Hyuuga Neji'**, kakakku yang paling kucintai.

Tanah pemakaman masih memerah, dihiasi berbagai macam bunga yang merekah indah. Namun aku tahu, besok bunga itu pasti layu. Dan tak ada yang menemanimu di sini lagi, kak. Meninggalkanmu sendirian, seperti diriku sekarang.

—Ah tidak. Kau tidak akan sendirian di sana, kak. Ada ibu dan ayah yang sudah menunggu lama. Dan kau akan berkumpul lagi selayaknya keluarga kita dulu yang sejahtera, walau tanpa aku yang masih berada di dunia berbeda.

_Tes_

Air mata yang sudah kubendung kembali tumpah. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Kau tahu? Menghadapi masalah ini seorang diri bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Sungguh aku sudah berusaha! Sungguh! Minggu lalu ibu dan ayah sudah meninggalkanku selamanya 'kan? Aku masih bisa bertahan, karena ada Kak Neji yang membantuku menopang beban. Tapi kenapa kau juga ambil Kak Neji dari sisiku, Tuhan? Lalu siapa yang akan membantuku menghadapi kehidupan?

Diriku hanya seorang manusia biasa, asal kau tahu. Aku bukanlah Putri Salju yang mempunyai tujuh teman kurcaci, yang akan melepaskan ikatan tali nenek sihir yang melilit leher, melepas sisir beracun, dan yang terakhir—menangisi ketika kau tak bangun lagi.

Aku juga bukan Harry Potter yang mempunyai tongkat sihir—mampu menghancurkan benda hanya dengan sentakan tangan. Atau Voldemort, yang hatinya sudah mati. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin memiliki tongkat sihir, meluapkan amarahku dengan menghancurkan semua benda di bumi. Dan aku juga akan memilih menjadi Voldemort, tanpa hati dan tanpa rasa. Senangkan? Ketika kau ditinggal seseorang yang berarti, hatimu tak akan merasa. Hanya kosong dan hampa. Tak perlu membuang-buang air mata.

Tapi itu hanya fiksi belaka. Kenyataannya, _aku adalah aku_, seorang gadis yang belum siap menerima kesendirian. **Hyuuga Hinata**.

.

.

.

Aku rindu.

Aku rindu ketika ibu berkata, _'Sayang, makanannya sudah siap. Ayo makan bersama!'_ lalu merangkulku menuju meja makan. Melempar senyuman menenangkan. Dan aku balas dengan cengiran lebar.

Aku rindu ketika ayah marah padaku, '_Hinata! Pakai sepatumu! Jangan sampai kau masuk rumah dengan kaki penuh kotoran!_' walau ayah agak keras, tapi aku tahu ayahku adalah ayah paling penyayang di dunia.

Aku rindu ketika Kak Neji mengejekku, '_Kau payah sekali sih! Kenapa selalu kalah main kartu, Hinata? Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu lembut dengan kartu, Hinata. '_

Senyummu, Kak. Selalu membuatku tenang. Bahkan saat pemakaman ibu dan ayah, kau terlihat dewasa di mataku. Kau tak menumpahkan air mata sedikitpun, walau aku tahu batinmu sudah menangis dalam diam. 'Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru, Hinata.' Itulah yang kau janjikan kepadaku, Kak. Aku percaya padamu saat itu. Tapi kenapa nasibmu sama dengan ayah dan ibu? Yang aku tahu, kau sekarang sudah di depanku. Tanpa nyawa. Hanya raga yang terkubur tanah merah.

Kenangan indah saat kita semua bersama, melesat di pikiranku begitu saja. Kapan aku melihat senyummu lagi, kak? Kapan aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan orang tua lagi? Aku rindu semua itu. Sangat rindu.

Ibu..

Ayah..

Dan Kak Neji..

"HUWAAA! KAK NEJI! BAWA AKU BERSAMAMU! Hiks.. BAWA AKU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! BAWA AKUUUU!" raungku sekeras mungkin. Aku menggenggam erat tanah merah itu, lalu kuhamburkan sembarangan. Dadaku mulai sesak, sakit sekali rasanya. Napasku tercekat, ingin sekali aku mati di sini.

"Hinataa?"

Aku segera menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Tak ku kira masih ada orang di pemakaman ini. "Siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mencari orang di sekitar pemakaman, namun tak sesosok manusia pun aku temukan.

"Hinata?" suara itu kembali terdengar oleh gendang telingaku. Kembali aku cari sosoknya, tapi nihil. Sesaat aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di tangan kananku, tapi aku tak melihat apapun di sana.

Aku mulai marah. "Siapa?" bentakku kesal.

"Di belakangmu."

Aku menoleh seketika ke belakang. Dan benar saja, ada laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar. Mata biru sapphirenya berbinar-binar, dengan rambut kuning terang. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Senyumannya semakin melebar, dan entah mengapa rasanya senyuman itu bisa membuatku sedikit tenang. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau Hyuuga Hinata 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Kutatap dia dengan pandangan ragu. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ya, tentu!" ujarnya sembari memamerkan giginya. "Aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh."

Aku sedikit terlonjak, dia memperhatikanku? Dari mana? Setauku hanya aku yang berada di pemakaman ini tadi.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" serunya lagi. Ia pergi menjauh dari pemakaman, tapi aku tetap termangu di sini. "Hei, Hinata! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" teriaknya saat menyadari aku tak bergeming.

Aku berdiri perlahan, tapi kemudian berjalan menghampiri laki-laki bernama Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. Mungkin memang aku harus jalan-jalan untuk melupakan masalah tadi. Setidaknya Tuhan masih memberiku obat penenang untuk sementara 'kan?

**.:.:.:.**

Kami berjalan beriringan—aku dan Naruto. Dia menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, menatap langit cerah yang memayungi kami sembari tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kami terpapar cahaya matahari yang mengganas, nampaknya tak mengurung niat kami untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri trotoar yang memanjang sepanjang jalan.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa tadi kau di pemakaman?" aku mengerling kecil. Menoleh untuk menatap pemilik sapphire indah di sebelahku. Sedari tadi aku memang terbiasa memanggilnya dengan sufiks –kun. "Apa ada kerabatmu yang meninggal dunia?"

Wajahnya agak mengeras, dan aku bisa melihat kilatan di pupil matanya. "Emm... Ya—eh maksudku tidak. Aku ada sedikit urusan di sana. Hehe." dia menarik sudut bibir, meringis aneh.

Aku hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan, lalu kembali memandang ke trotoar yang penuh dengan orang yang lalu lalang. Entah kenapa mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, terkesan ambigu dan rancu. Pandangan yang seakan berkata 'orang-aneh' atau jijik padaku. Astaga, apa aku memakai make up berlebihan? Atau penampilanku sangat aneh saat ini?

"Hinata-chan, kita mau kemana?" pikiranku kembali terpusatkan untuk orang di sebelahku. Kalau kupikir-pikir, dia terlihat ceria sekali hari ini. Atau mungkin itu memang sifat aslinya?

"Kita ke _restaurant _itu saja!" seruku sembari menunjuk _restaurant_ Italia yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Dekorasi ekterior yang memukau, pasti interiornya juga lebih indah. "Tenang saja, nanti aku yang traktir." Aku menarik senyum tipis untuknya, tapi nampaknya Naruto tak begitu senang.

"Aduh, Hinata-chan... Jangan ke sana deh, ke tempat lain saja ya?" Naruto meringis dihadapanku.

Aku mengangkat alis. "Kenapa? Makanan di sana pasti enak! Aku yang bayar kok," Naruto tetap diam, pandangannya tak fokus dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ayo Naruto-kun! Pokoknya kita makan di _restaurant _itu!" seruku lantang. Aku mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu di sana.

Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto. Ah—dia mulai berjalan ke sini, walaupun dengan wajah terpaksa. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku menarik sudut bibir ke atas.

**.:.:.:.**

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyaku selagi Naruto melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, melampaui batas kaca. Tempat duduk kami memang strategis, berada di pojok ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca bening, membuat kami bisa memandang jalanan di luar.

"Tidak usah, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah kenyang." Naruto tersenyum padaku, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya tak tampak ceria.

Aku mengibaskan tangan sambil lalu. "Ayolah, Naruto-kun... Pesan satu saja. Kau 'kan sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu," rajukku. Aku mengambil lembar kertas menu di depanku, menelusuri setiap huruf yang tercetak di sana. "Emm... Sepertinya _pasta _di sini cukup enak. Atau kau ingin _ice cream ragusa_ saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan... Kubilang tid—"

"Pelayan!" seruku memotong ucapan Naruto, tak mempedulikan Naruto yang mungkin melempar pandangan tajam padaku.

Seorang pelayan manis menghampiri kami, membawa _note _kecil yang aku yakini untuk menuliskan pesanan pelanggan. "Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu padaku.

"Aku pesan dua _pasta _dan dua _ice cream ragusa_." ujarku sembari tersenyum lebar.

Pelayan itu memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, belum menuliskan pesanan yang aku ucapkan tadi. "Nyonya mau memakan semuanya?"

Hah? Astaga, apa mata pelayan ini sedang rusak? Jelas-jelas ada Naruto di depanku, jadi tidak mungkin aku memakannya sendiri. "Tidak. Pesanan itu juga untuk temanku. Dia di depanku." ujarku.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti kami. Naruto menelungkupkan kepala di meja, sikap yang aneh menurutku. Sedangkan pelayan itu memandangku takut-takut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kenapa sedari tadi banyak sekali yang memandangku seperti itu?

"T-tapi Nyonya... Bukannya saya ikut campur. T-tapi... Bukankah—bukankah anda datang ke sini... **sendirian**?"

**TBC**

A/N: Fic NaruHina pertama Ai. Terinspirasi saat Ai ngelap kaca rumah ==' dan di situ ada bayangan kayak hantu yang muncul (baca: bayangan Ai). Yahh jadilah fic penuh OOC ini =))

Keep or delete?

Nee, mind to review?


	2. AN

Sumpeh gue sebenernya ga mau nulis AN ini. Tapi gue punya pengumuman penting, gue putusin ga akan nglanjutin semua fic yang gue buat. Singkatnya, gue keluar dari dunia perfanfictionan (kali ini beneran). Oke, gue minta maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ada yang berpikiran kalau gue ga bertanggungjawab, gue minta maaaafff bangeett~

Gue ga bisa nerusin fic ini dan fic yang lainnya lagi. Selain masalah waktu luang gue yang bener-bener terbatas (sumpeh ga bo'ong), gue juga ga bisa terlalu lama ngaret update fic. Rasanya itu kaya dikejar-kejar utang kemanapun gue pergi #halah. Dimanapun, kapanpun, pasti tiba-tiba kepikiran "Aduh, ide buat chapter selanjutnya gimana ya?". Gue yakin pasti author yang lainnya juga begicuu :3

Mungkin dulu waktu luang gue masih banyak, tapi sekarang gue bener-bener hampir ga ada waktu luang (kecuali tidur). Gue sekolah pulang maghrib, kadang bahkan nyampe malem, hari minggu pun gue ga libur. Buka facebook & twitter pun gue ga sempet, tapi kalo sms masih sempet gue bales wkwk

Oke, gue ga mau curcol panjang-panjang, nanti kesan 'cool'nya ilang #loh. Gue cuma berharap kalian udah rada-rada lupa sama fic ini, jadi ga terlalu kecewa karena discontinued.

Sebelumnya, gue mau berterimakasih sama kak rie (Rievectha Herbst), kak rei (Andromeda no Rei), kak nand, kak sari, dll. Makasih banget loh jeng, kalian bener-bener sahabat yang baik, eikee seneng bangeett T_T

Dan yang ga kalah penting, makasi buat **reviewer**, **silent reader dan semuanya yang udah ngebantu gue disini**. Muaaacchh :* #cipok semuanya

Dadaaahhh~ salam perpisahan dari **airandair. **I will miss you, guys~~ :******


End file.
